More of This, Less of That
by The Leaf Dragon Slayer
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is one of the most powerful Mafia leaders in the world, and nobody messes with him. Lucy Heartfilia is a famous lawyer & wants him in jail, crazy right? Trouble is, he is proven guilty and sent to jail for 20 years,and freed only after a month! Lucy gets caught up in trouble and fatefully meets him again, only this time his intentions are different. Uh oh Lucy. NaLu.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

><p><span><strong>THE DISAPPEARANCE OF DRAGNEEL?<strong>

**-Levy Mcgarden; Chief of Magnolia's Right to Information**

**December 16th X777**

_Natsu Dragneel, known for being one of the most powerful and youngest of Mafia leaders, has been released from jail early on December 13 after one month's arrest, the cause unknown. On November 13__th__ internationally famed lawyer and part-time model Lucy Heartfilia proved Dragneel to be guilty of murder charges and the kidnap of countless people, out of those including many government officials . "I just want justice to the people who have lost their lives and their families." Heartfilia says to Magnolia reporters after the arrest "And I hope that I have done just that for them."_

_Sources say that Natsu Dragneel had disappeared the morning after the release, as there are no traces of him to be found. Police have checked all areas where this alleged man used to situate and the only clue found was Ms. Heartfilia's stolen red wallet left in his abandoned apartment with the words "COMIn_ 4u BlOndie" . Detectives are still baffled by this mysterious letter and seem it to be some sort of threat to Ms. Heartfilia herself and are now taking precautions._

_"We can never be too cautious about situations like this" said Colonial Dan Straight during a private interview with Sorcerer News, "Especially if we are talking about Dragneel, that is definite; a man like him is **dangerously** unpredictable." _

_Straight also stated that he would be leading the investigation to track the whereabouts of the young Mafia boss as there are very few sightings caught by civillians in Magnolia._

_"Please do not, under any means, __hesitate to inform your local authorities if you catch sight of this criminal" warned Dan during yesterday's press conference "T__his case matters more than it seems and we need any lead we can get."_

_Information about this corrupt man was released early this morning. You can find it down below._

_Dragneel was last seen wearing a red sweatshirt and dark, blue jeans with black running shoes._

_**Height:** 6ft 1.1in (185.6 cm)_

_**Age:** 24_

_**Eye Colour:** Onyx-green_

_**Hair colour:** Salmon-pink_

_**Skin tone:** lightly tanned_

_**Weight:** 75kg_

_**Blood type:** O positive_

_If you happen to catch a glimpse of this man, happen to know his location, have some connection with him, or have any clue of where he is, please inform your local authorities._

_Now with all of this mishap, one final question remains..._

**_Where is Dragneel and what is he planning?_**

* * *

><p>A tall, built man in a sleek, black suit crumpled the newspaper in one hand and sipped his drink with the other, as the strong taste of alcohol smoothly passed his tongue and continued to rush down his throat. He smirked with satisfaction and darted his eyes to the furnace, with a simple thrust motion he perfectly directed the corrugated newsprint into the burning flames, never taking his eyes of it.<p>

"Well well, _precautions _hm?" he said while still grinning.

"We'll just have to see how strong these so called _precautions _are shouldn't we...?"

_"We'll certainly meet again"_ he remembered saying on that day to her before being escorted into the police vehicle "Yes we shall, sooner than you think."

He paused for a moment before sipping once again from the alcoholic liquid in his glass; the strong, tangy taste lingering in his taste-buds.

"Blondie, I'm coming for you."

Prologue

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST STORY OH MY GOD, I never post anything.<strong>

**To the people who enjoyed it, thank you so much!**

**If you didn't, that's fine just be sure to leave a review telling me what I need to improve on**

**It might take some time before the next chapter but I promise you won't wait too long, and I'll make sure to make it sooooo much longer. This is just a little snippet before I began the story. Well anyways, thank you for support, and actually reading this!**

**The Leaf Dragon Slayer 3**


	2. Encounter with the Devil

Chapter 1- Encounter with the Devil

* * *

><p>It had only been four days since she'd been here. Four. And she was already sick of it.<p>

There she was, the world famous lawyer and part-time model, Lucy Heartfilia stuck in a dingy, dusty and wretched little cell tied with her delicate hands writhing above her head, forced to eat oat bread and drink sewer water Every. Single .Day. It was absolutely horrible. The place reeked of sweat and stench, the men were all perverts, and worst of all she didn't have the slightest clue why she was in here in the first place.

Well, _sort of._

She did know why she was in here, but she didn't know why those people would go to such an extent of kidnapping anyway. To her it was simply ludicrous; he was going to be released in only one year from now.

Right, they're gangsters. This was normal. Lucy wished he got him to stay in jail longer, but that wouldn't help this situation.

This all happened just because her so called "government defenders" had taken the day off. Pfft, some "defenders" they were.

She sighed a large sigh of drowsiness, when was the last time she properly slept again? She could feel her large Golden-Brown eyes flutter close, just about to enter dreamland when-

"OI LAWYER WOMAN!"

She perked back up right away.

"Are you goin' to get our boss out of jail or what?!" A large, plump man with a million black tattoos covering his face and a ripped blue tank slammed the bars of the cell with force. Two men, who stood behind him, with large bodies and white T-shirts, flinched at the sound.

Lucy slowly lifted her face and glared. No way.

"Like hell I am!" She yelled "I have never taken a case I have won out of jail, and I don't plan to any-time soon! Besides he deserves to be in there, I hope he suffers!"

The man growled under his breath. "Don't you DARE say anything about Master Bora like that EVER again!" She flinched as the man grabbed the bars forcefully "I know some _dogs_ that haven't had a proper meal in years"

Bora. A ruthless criminal who was known for tricking woman into slavery business by toying with their feelings, then giving them sedatives. Lucy had proven him guilty 3 weeks ago.

The man growled again "Guard her, and make sure she stays tied up, if she doesn't talk after a month we'll have no choice but to sell her off, it'll be a waste keeping her anyway." his lip pursed gingerly.

Wait what? Sell her off? That didn't sound good.

"Right sir" one of them said. Then both guards nodded at the instructions, as the man who seemed to be Bora's right hand, retreated.

"You wait and see!" she yelled "The authorities will find me here soon and I will have all of you put behind bars! JUST WAIT!" She was screaming in frustration, she had already lost all her patience by half of day 3 and now she just found out that she might be sold, nevermind, she **WILL** be sold off by the end of this month. Lord knows what would happen next.

Just her luck.

The man ignored her cries and walked out of the room blankly, motioning to the two white-dressed guards to stand on either side of her cell. He then left with a thud of the wooden jail door.

"Is he gon'?" A voice said.

"I think so; he won't be back for a while." Replied another.

"Goody, that means..."

Lucy looked up to hear the two large-bellied, bulky guards, one with black hair and a thick moustache and one who was half-bald and blonde, whispering to each other-She knew what was happening next. Both guards turned around to face her with perverted grins placed onto their faces and licking the edge of their lips.

"...the show be goin' on." They were staring at Lucy's body, imagining things Lucy did not want to know, and drooling. Both fixated their stares, made Lucy feel very, very uncomfortable, she was pulling on her handcuffs trying to slip through, but that only made it worse.

Their stares got harder.

This was horrible. Utterly horrible.

Yup; All the guards were like this, mostly to her than any other female in the cell, probably because she was the only one that was not half-dead and malnourished. She wished she was so that they would leave her alone.

It felt like 20 minutes had passed and it still didn't end there. She was being stared at even more intensely every minute.

Then, one of the guards tried to reach for her arm, but she retreated it as fast as she could before he could. This never happened before, they usually just stared!

"Awe c'mon now babe, don't be so mean, it's been forever since we've gotten a beauty like you at our place!" they sneered and tried again, but Lucy kept recoiling to their attempts as much as she could.

Why did this all have to happen to her?

"I wanna to be keepin' her, is it alrigh' to snatch her when no lad be lookin'?" The black-haired one said while laughing.

"No, we should wait by the end of this month. If she doesn't tell us about Bora, and is sold, we should buy her and share her 50-50!" Replied the other.

God, when would this nightmare end!

Her eyes widened. No, no, no! She didn't want to be stuck with these perverts for the rest of her life! She still had her own dreams to live her own life, meet new people, do all the things she hasn't done yet!

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU LEECHES!" She screamed tugging harder at her chains.

"Oh no can do sweetheart, it's your fault that you're stuck in here, so deal with it." The blonde one said, reaching farther "You're super hot and if you don't get master out of jail, we're buyin' you babe."

Things couldn't get worse.

"Hey, Banner don't you have her cell's spare key somewhere?"

Ok maybe it can get worse.

The black-haired man, Banner, grinned and reached into his pocket pulling out a long, metal object connected to a thin chain.

"Right here Lucifer, master won' be checkin' on her till noon', thas plenty o' time"

The blonde man grinned and turned to face Lucy-struggling with her chains. He licked his lips.

"Don't you think it's so enticing when she is trying so hard Banner, very tempting eh?"

Banner didn't respond.

"Oi Banner?"

A pregnant silence was held in the air until

"Hmm, let's see here..." A much younger and masculine voice answered back. Lucy knew it was definitely not Banner.

"... Oooo I like very much!" The voice finished.

"Banner, stop playing with your voi..." Lucifer stopped his sentence and slowly turned his head to his right. There was Banner, knocked out onto the bars of the cell, his neck was crooked in the wrong places and blood spewed from his head.

"B-Banner?!" Lucifer stopped grinning

"SIR, ONE OF OUR PRISONERS HAS ESCAPED! HE'S NATS-"

A young guard ran towards the blonde guard Lucifer screaming, but was stopped midway. Lucifer heard him shriek followed by the sound of splattering blood, as drops of it landed across his face causing him to gasp in horror.

Lucifer turned around haltingly, his eyes widened at the scene.

There laid the young guard, in the same state as Banner, lifeless and cold. He looked up to face the attacker who had done this and gulped. '_No it can't be... he was dead in the cell...I saw it myself...how was he_-'

The blonde guard's thoughts were cut off with the sound of his scream and the snap of his neck; everything around him became black.

Lucy had seen everything, from Banner's death to the Lucifer's neck being twisted. Everything. It horrified her. Two skilled guardsmen were just killed in front of her eyes for the first time, from just one prisoner, who was walking toward the cell-toward _her _cell.

He wanted her.

Lucy shut her eyes and started to scream and cry, tugging even harder at her iron braces. She couldn't help it. Even **she**, a usually brave lawyer going up against the scariest of thugs, but this was different. This was _terrifying_.

The man's menacing shadow inched to her cell and his body followed, reaching the steel rods. He grabbed one bar and easily smashed it with the rest into the side of the wall, as if it was clay putty in his hands, creating a large indent. He leaned against his arm, which was still holding onto the bars, smirking.

"Heh, well looks like we really do meet again."

That voice was...really familiar..._too _familiar. Lucy opened her eyes with shock.

It couldn't be, It couldn't!

He was supposed to be _miles_ away from her, what was he doing here in this place, that voice, the neck scar it all lead only to one conclusion Lucy did not want.

Why was her luck _this_ bad?!

Lucy really wanted someone, ANYONE else to be standing there. She just didn't want it to be _him_.

It was the convict that had been put into jail less than 10 months ago, the very same convict who was the powerful mafia leader _she_ had put into jail less than 10 months ago.

The Devil Himself.

'_Natsu Dragneel!'_

He smirked with intimidation displaying his sharp canines as his fierce onyx-green eyes bore onto Lucy's large golden-brown orbs.

"You're_ Mine_ Blondie."

Lucy screamed louder.

Too bad for her the jail's walls were soundproof.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Fin

**WOOH! FINISHED CHAPTER ONE WITH A CLIFFHANGER!**

**AND I AM SO HAPPY, I GOT SOME REVIEWS, FAVOURITES, AND FOLLOWS THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I FEEL SO PROUD OF MYSELF, OMFG, I'M GOING TO GO PARTY NOW.**

**BYE.**

**Btw thank you so much for leaving a review bad or good, please don't be hesitant to tell me what I need to add more to this story or what I need to work on, it really helps and inspires me!**

**Oh, and thank you for actually **_**reading **_**this story, I LOVE YOU SO MUCHHHH**

**THANKS AGAIN**

**Leafy, Leaf Dragon Slayer.**


	3. Taken Fear

**Chapter 2-Taken Fear**

* * *

><p>It was dark and empty when she finally regained some of consciousness, whatever dream she was having was surely gone and forgotten by now.<p>

A large cold breeze blew up in Lucy's face. She shivered; it was really cold, wherever she was. The floor beneath her was rather jarring and rocky and not the least bit comfortable, yet her head seemed surprisingly warm and pleasant. It felt like some sort of _pillow_? Or more like a leg.

Wait leg? She must have gone brain-dead.

Her eyes fluttered open to stare up at dark ceiling and lifted herself up. She looked around at the dim room, lit by only limited amount of candlelight, and squinted-the room wasn't very bright. Her hand rubbed her head, trying to remember the previous events that had taken place, but only a few images had flashed up in her mind. There was a tall built man stalking toward her in one of them;she shuddered at that, it didn't seem very pleasant.

"_What the..." _she dazed.

Lucy got up from the cramped area and dusted her disarrayed pencil skirt, look around. She had remembered when she was taken hostage by the goons of Bora and placed into a cell, but not much after that. The place that she seemed to have blacked-out in looked like the cell she was taken to, but it differed from when she was in it.

The walls were crumbling and it was _rustier _than what is used be. There were piles of broken rock and metal scattered across the floor and there was a foul odor of some sort, and she put a hand over her nose, it was revolting... like decaying meat or something. At the corner of her eye she saw something glinting and crouched down to find handcuffs smashed open and suddenly remembered, these were _her_ handcuffs that had been broken. She gasped with a hint of relief and turned her head to the cell bars, which were crushed open.

Her heart leapt. This was it, her chance to finally break free!

She quickly got up from her position and tried to step toward the opening only to be stopped.

By a hand.

Lucy froze, someone had grabbed her arm. She definitely was not alone.

"Hey Blondie."

That voice was way too familiar, and easy for Lucy to recognize. She slowly turned her head to face the mystery person and hoped it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Her eyes widened.

Most of his face was covered by shadow, but Lucy knew that face anywhere. She gasped and put a shaking hand to her mouth. She now knew who's leg she was laying on before.

"Natsu...Dragneel?" she breathed out.

"Glad you didn't forget me." He said letting go and smirking at the blonde.

Lucy, who was quivering, started to move back slowly "No...no, why?"

"You're probably wondering why I'm here" he said, getting up and moving toward Lucy.

"No, you shouldn't be here...why?"

"Well, I came back for something." He said inching closer.

Lucy backed up farther away from the man until her back hit the wall. It all came back to her, when the two guards had been killed and all, that explained the smell and her handcuffs. It was all because of _him_.

She was too busy processing everything to notice the man now in front of her, she snapped back into reality when he slammed his hands into the wall next to her, effectively trapping her.

"Can you guess what I came back for?" he said quietly, looking into her eyes and smirking.

The blonde's lip trembled and she turned away, shutting her eyes as he leaned into her ear.

"I came back for you, _Blondie_" he whispered, his hot breath on her neck as she shivered.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent "You know I've really missed you ever since_ that_ day." She whimpered.

"You might have forgotten what I'm talking about, the day when _you_ put me in jail" he breathed and inhaled again, sighing as he exhaled "I've always loved the way you smelt, like _freedom._" He emphasized the last word and faced the shaking blonde who understood every word he meant.

"You're mine now."

He dipped his head and kissed her neck, nipping and sucking in one spot then moving to another. Lucy's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. She pulled at his strange, pink locks, attempting to pry him off but it only made him groan in satisfaction.

"Mmmh, you're enjoying this eh?" he whispered looking into her fear stricken eyes and continued to torment her. She squirmed underneath him as he found her weak spot, her knees were shivering unsteadily and she was about to give in and fall. Natsu didn't have that, he just grabbed her and pushed her back up with his legs.

"Uh uh uh" he said, clicking his tongue "I'm not finished with you yet."

He grabbed her chin causing her to whimper, and forced her to look at his deep onyx-green eyes, which seemed dark and clouded. He moved his face closer to hers so that their lips were only inches apart.

"You owe me." He said as his grin faded for a second into a straight facial expression Lucy couldn't read, it seemed even more terrifying than before. But just as it came, it left before Lucy could read it fully and his undying smirk had returned.

"You owe me everything." He said moving in closer, "Everything Blondie."

Lucy tried to turn her head away, but Natsu had a firm grip on her jaw and swung it back and sneered. To Lucy right now, he was no different than the perverted guards Natsu had killed. She started to cry quietly.

"Shhhh."

She suddenly felt his finger on her lips, shushing her but not availing to make her tears subside, she didn't want to do anything that he didn't like but the tears wouldn't stop. How she just wished to die than to be here with him. Natsu stared down at her lips, which were a lovely shade of pink tinted with her salty tears and grinned.

"Oh how I've waited for this."

Before Lucy could process anything, he pressed his lips against hers, pushing her farther into the wall. He could taste her tears and used his tongue to ask for entrance, sliding it against her closed lips._"No..." _ Lucy realized quickly and brought her legs back up and grabbed his strong arms that were trapping her. She gripped them and with all her might, pushed him off.

He stammered around, obviously a bit surprised at what the blonde in front of him did, but he regained his stamina quickly and his grin deemed back onto his grim face. She gasped and slumped against the wall, heaving in large loads of air and wiping her assaulted lips. She couldn't handle this anymore; her tired face drooped and faced the floor.

He rubbed his lips, and glowered at Lucy, his smile never leaving his face.

"Oh you asked for it now Blondie." He stalked at her limp body and grabbed her drained face.

Lucy tensed, she was too weak now to do anything right now, and she didn't care anymore, he could do torture her if he wanted and if she was lucky maybe even kill her. Her body just gave in.

Natsu noticed this; he kind of lost his spirit. It was no fun when she wasn't fighting back, but took the opportunity anyway.

"I guess you need another punishment?" he was just about to push his lips on her again when faint whipping noises were heard above the building. He looked up and smirked "Looks like they made it early, damn when I was just having fun."

The blonde, though distressed, was aware of everything. She had heard those noises before; knowing what they were. Her head slowly moved upward to face the fearsome man in front of her.

"Well Blondie, looks like our ride is here and we can't continue. Boo." He said faking a pout.

He lifted her tired body up easily and carried her on his shoulder, stalking toward the staircase that led to the roof. He clambered up the steps and opened the door to the top of the building. Lucy felt a cold blast of air and instantly knew she was outside though most of her senses were already failing her.

Natsu neared toward the sound and abruptly stopped.

"Yo Gray, you came too fast I wasn't even finished yet!" he whined, Lucy knew it wasn't real.

She wished none of this was real.

A deeper, colder voice responded back, "Sorry flame-brain, but we need to stay ahead of schedule."

"Fine, ice-breath." Natsu grumbled

Lucy felt her body being lifted up into something and placed. Her vision was slowly fading and she was slowly slipping out of consciousness but she managed to catch glimpse of everything. She was correct, this was a helicopter.

She could feel someone climbing beside, her grabbing her firmly and tying her up.

"I'm sorry Blondie, but we're taking _precautions_" Natsu said, pulling on a suit and pants as he remembered reading the newspaper article "Ok Laxus fly us out."

The helicopter lifted slowly.

She didn't want to see Natsu, even if she only could see little. She turned her head to face the large opening on the helicopter and noticed the roof doors open. Suddenly around 60 men including Bora's right hand man stepped out onto the roof.

"HEY DRAGNEEL, WHERE'S MY MONEY?!" He yelled.

Natsu just slapped his palm to his head, "Damn, I forgot about this shit."

"WE HAD A DEAL, I'LL TAKE HER BACK IF YOU DON'T..."

Take her back?! Lucy's eyes were shocked but still half-lidded; she would rather be anywhere but with him. She tried to move toward the door in a last attempt to escape but remembered that her hands were tied. This felt like a jail; worse than the jail she had just been in.

Natsu started to get annoyed, as the right-hand of Bora screamed more things at him. He sighed and thought a bit. Lucy saw him pull out a black case, he walked near the opening of the copter and threw the suitcase down towards the men.

"Enjoy Fuckers." He said as all the goons gathered and opened the case.

_Tic tic tic BEEP!_

Natsu stood at the edge of the chopper and laughed a cold, cruel laugh as the building that had once stood was now detonated and no more.

"Serves them right for staring at my Blondie."

"Must you always blow up everything when you leave?" the same deep voice from before asked.

"What, you have a problem Ice-princess?"

The man just shook his head and sighed at the pink-haired idiot.

Lucy jumped and let out a little screech; she had seen the explosion and started to tear up, her final way of getting away from this bastard was gone.

She passed out right after, her body taking heavy breaths. She hoped that all of this was some sick nightmare. That she would wake up any minute now with Levy right beside her consoling her that everything was going to be alright.

Natsu saw Lucy-unconscious and all-and sat right back down beside her, smirking as he kissed her soft tear-stained cheek. He wrapped an arm around her and crossed his left leg placed his right, staring out into the city outline.

"You're my next target Blondie."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Taken Fear<strong>

Fin

**ANNNNNNNNND FINISH!**

**OK I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, I ACTUALLY WROTE HALF OF THIS CHAPTER BEFORE AND COULDN'T GET ANY IDEA WHAT TO WRITE AFTER SO YEAAAAHHH**

**I'M REALLY SORRY FOR DISAPPOINTING YOU, I FEEL REALLY HORRIBLE!**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**OH and I'm SOOOOO HAPPY that I got more follows and favourites I love you guys so much!**

**This makes me want to write endlessly, but unfortunately that is not possible since my weeks are busy...**

**BUT I WILL WRITE AND I WON'T DELAY!**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH I LOVEEEEE U**

**Thanks again,**

**Leafy, Leaf Dragon Slayer**


End file.
